The Problem You Get With Love
by wolfairer
Summary: Arthur meets a new student within his college and with that instantly falls in love with him. The problem with that is that someone else has his eyes on him. How will Arthur prove his love to him and what will Alfred do when he learns Arthurs plans. Asakiku inside and rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Wolfairer here and I decided to start another story because I can. Anyway this is a college AU and the main pairing is AsaKiku with a few side pairings as well. Any way I will add the human names and who they are in case you don't know who they are what they are.**

**Arthur Kirkland-England  
Vladimir Lupei-Romania  
Lukas Bondevik-Norway  
Alfred F Jones-America  
Kiku Honda-Japan**

There was an eighteen year old that was in college doing five A levels. The young man had short, spiky blonde hair that was not able to be tamed at all. The teen also had thick eyebrows that probably would not suit anyone else, but him. He also had sparkling light green eyes. The blonde had a slender build and was one of the smallest in his class. The teen was called Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur had hardly any friends at all, and the only two that he had were called Vladimir Lupei and Lukas Bondevik. The two of them had been Arthur's friends since primary school and had been through a lot with Arthur. Arthur was not the best at socialising with other people and hated it when he was forced to work in groups.

The blonde was often bullied and he had one main person that hated him completely for no reason. The teen was called Alfred F Jones.

Arthur was heading to class as quickly as he could. The Brit's alarm did not go off and the only reason he got up was because one of his older brothers had woken them up.

Arthur quickly ran to get to his tutor room. Arthur turned one of the corner and ends up running into someone. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Arthur apologises.

Arthur looks at the other and realises that he has never seen him before. The other had black, straight hair that reached just underneath his ears. The teen also had pale, white skin that easily made the teen stand out. The other also had dark brown eyes that easily stood out due to the males pale complexion.

The young man stares at Arthur with curiosity in his dark chocolate eyes, then suddenly he breaks the silence by replying "It is fine. Sometimes mistakes can happen."

Arthur smiles at the other and is about to ask for the black haired teen's name when suddenly the bell starts to ring. Arthur looks up into the air and quietly whispers to himself "Shit."

Arthur looks back at the other and says "Look sorry but I really need to leave."

With that Arthur quickly started to run down the corridor once again, leaving the other teen stood there looking after the blonde with confusion on his face.

Arthur finally reached the history classroom and threw open the door and entered while panting rather heavily. Arthur looked up to see his tutor.

The tutor was slightly taller than Arthur and had long, blonde hair that was neatly pulled back into a bun. She had hazel coloured eyes and had thin glasses that covered them. She was wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees and had a light blue top on as well.

"Mrs. Worship, I'm sorry I'm late." Arthur said between breathes.

Mrs Worship just smiled at him and replied "I'll let you off with a warning this time Arthur, but next time you will have detention."

Arthur nodded in understanding and goes to sit down at his desk, which was located at the back of the classroom next to a shelf of books. Arthur places his red bag onto the seat next to him and takes out his book so that he was able to plan out some more of his story ideas while his tutor went through nothing really important.

Before Arthur had chance to get soaked into his writing the door to the classroom opened and someone walked in. Arthur looked up from his book to see that it was the black haired teen he walked into before.

Mrs Worship notices the teen that walked in and stands up from her desk and starts to speak. "Class, we have a new student that will be joining you. This is Kiku Honda and he has just moved to England from Japan. So everyone please make him feel welcomed." Mrs Worship looks around the class and then speaks once again to Kiku "Kiku will you sit next to Alfred, just for today anyway."

Kiku nods to his tutor and before he had chance to ask who Alfred was a yell came from one of the students. "Yo! I'm Alfred!"

Kiku looks around and spots a young man that was stood up and waving both of his hands. The teen known as Alfred had short dark blonde hair that had a large, thick curl sticking up at the front of his head. Alfred had light sky blue eyes and he wore half-moon glasses which covered half his eyes. Alfred was rather tall, that made him tower over Kiku, Alfred also had a muscular build.

Kiku slowly made his way over to Alfred and took the spare seat on his left. "Well I'm Alfred F Jones and let me be the first to welcome you to North Grimsby College." The blonde greeted in a thick American voice.

"Arigatō Alfred I am glad to be here."

Alfred and Kiku carried on having a conversation and the pair did not realise that someone was staring at them. Arthur did not understand why, but seeing Kiku and Alfred talking and getting on really well made the British teen angry and slightly upset due to it. For some reason Arthur wanted the new student all to himself and did not know why he had these kinds of feelings.

**I will leave it there for now. I should warn you that Kiku and Arthur will understand their feelings for the other really fast so that the story can get to the main plot. Anyway please R and R, thank you for reading. **

**Translation**

**Arigatō-Thank you (Japanese)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Wolfairer here and back with another chapter. I don't know how much I will be able to update my stories at the moment because I have received a job until Christmas has been and gone any way here is the next chapter.**

Suddenly after thirty minutes of Mrs Worship giving out several different letters and taking the register the bell went off. The students within the classroom quickly started to throw pencil cases and now the crumpled up letters into their bags and started to leave to get to their first lesson of the day.

Arthur finally finished packing his bag and was just about to leave when he noticed that Kiku was still sat in his seat looking at a piece of paper. The blonde also realised that the Asian was on his own now too. Arthur slowly made his way over to the black haired teen.

Kiku realised that someone was watching him and looks up to see that it was the messy haired blonde that walked into him before. Kiku offers Arthur a small smile and says. "Kon'nichiwa, I did not realise that you would be in this tutor group as well."

Arthur lets out a small, nervous laugh and answers "Well yes. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before. My name is Arthur Kirkland and I would love you to let me show you around and help you to your next lesson."

Kiku is taken back by Arthur's forwardness and replies "I would have liked you to show me around; however someone has already done me the honour of asking that same question."

Arthur tries his best not to show his feelings to someone already beating him to it and nodded. The blonde Brit was about to ask who was the one going to show Kiku around when he was given his answer within the form of an American voice. "Hey Kiku are you ready?"

Arthur turned slightly so that he was able to see Alfred. "Hai I am ,Alfred, I was just talking to Arthur."Replied the Asian.

Alfred sent a glare full of hatred towards Arthur, which caused the messy haired teen to feel uncomfortable under the stare and he says to Kiku "I think I better get going. I'll see you around Kiku."

"Ok then Arthur."

Alfred smirks when Arthur said that growls out at Arthur "yeah you better run along Arthur. You don't want to make your imaginary friends wait for you." Alfred then says to the small Asian "come on Kiku. We don't want to get infected like the freak."

With that Alfred grabs Kiku's upper, left arm and leads the confused teen out of the classroom.

This left Arthur in the classroom all on his own watching Kiku leave with Alfred in fear. Arthur knew that if Kiku ended up being close friends with Alfred then the black haired male would end up starting to hate him like the rest of his classmates seemed to. This for some reason caused the Brit to be slightly hurt and upset due to the fact that that could happen between him and Kiku.

**Well I will leave it there for now. Please R and R, thank you for reading this.**

**Translation**

**Kon'nichiwa-Hello (Japanese)  
Hai-Yes (Japanese)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Wolfairer here and I'm back with yet another update. Anyway I will stop talking and just let you start reading. Oh and there are some new characters in this chapter so these are who they are in case you are not use to the human names**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt-Prussia**

**Francis Bonnefoy-France**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo-Spain**

It was lunchtime at North Grimsby College and most of the students had made their way to the College's large cafeteria. There was already a rather queue of students who were pushing and shoving each other trying to get to the front so that they were able to get their meals.

Arthur was also amongst them; however he was one of the students that was caught in the crossfire of the madness of the queue.

Suddenly Arthur ends up being shoved up against the cold, painted wall. Arthur's left arm hit someone and the Brit turned and said "Sorry about that."

Arthur then realised that he had bumped into Kiku. Kiku smiled warmly at Arthur and asked him "Is it always like this?"

Arthur let out a small chuckle and replies "This is a good day. Sometimes it can be ten times worse."

Kiku and Arthur start to laugh and finally once the pair got to the counter they had to decide what they wanted to eat.

Arthur decided to have a roast beef meal which included a slice of cooked beef, a scoop of mash potato, a small amount of carrots, a bit of cabbage and a large amount of gravy covering it all. Arthur also decided to have a cherry filled scone for a form of dessert.

Kiku decided he would have a piece of fish in a white sauce and a small porch of chips. Kiku also decided to get a small cupcake that was drizzled slightly in white icing and had hundreds and thousands sprinkled on top.

Arthur and Kiku paid for their food and then started to look for an empty table.

"Hey Kiku! Over here!"

The two teens turn around to see that Alfred was the one shouting after Kiku. Kiku turns back to Arthur and says "Do you want to sit with Alfred?"

Arthur offers the other teen a weak smile. "Not really Kiku, but I'm not stopping you."

"Well if you do not wish to, I do not mind to sit with you." Kiku stated.

Arthur smiled happily at Kiku and the pair start to head towards a large round table. The two teens dropped their trays onto the table and Kiku and Arthur sat down on opposite sides of the table.

Kiku picked up his fork and knife and slowly started to eat his meal while keeping a very close eye on Arthur. The black haired teen could not explain it, but for some reason he was really intrigued by Arthur.

The blonde teen could feel Kiku watching him and Arthur tried his best to ignore it. Arthur put a small part of his cabbage onto his fork, however before he was able to eat it something hot splatted onto his chest.

Arthur quickly dropped his fork which caused a loud clanging noise. He looked down to see that there was a rather large amount of mash potato and gravy.

Suddenly loud laughter could be heard which caused Arthur to look up and locate the person that was laughing.

The teen that had thrown the mash at Arthur had bright white hair that was cut short and he also had really white skin as well. Also the teen had dark red eyes. The teen was also wearing a black shirt and his trousers were also black.

The teen slowly started to make his way over to Arthur and Kiku, however he was not alone. There was two other male teens that were coming over with the other.

One of the teens had long, wavy, blonde hair, who also had dark blue eyes that glistened when the sun hit them. The male was dressed in a tight white shirt so that people could make out his well-toned chest. His trousers were a deep blue colour and the calf muscle could easily be seen because of the tightness of them.

The other teen had light tanned skin and short, dark brown hair that was slightly wavy. The tanned teen also had vivid, dark green eyes that seemed to glow slightly. The teen was dressed in a tight, red shirt that was as tight as the long haired blondes'. He was also wearing blue trousers but his were not as tight as the others.

Finally the three reached the table where Arthur and Kiku were sat. The albino and tanned teen sat on both sides of Kiku. The long haired blonde sat next to Arthur, who in returned just ignored him and glared at the albino and final Arthur broke the silence. "Why the hell did you do that Gilbert?"

Gilbert just shrugged his shoulders and stated "What? I found it funny, didn't you Antonio?"

The tanned teen next to Kiku nodded his head in agreement.

"Now, now Gilbert you know that little Arthur here hasn't got a sense of humour. In fact I doubt he even has a soul." States the long haired blonde in a thick French accent.

Gilbert the laughed out "You got that right Francis!" Gilbert then wrapped one of his arms around Kiku's neck and pulls him closer to say to him. "Hey new kid. I'll give you some advice, it's not a clever idea to hang around little Artie. Him and his family aren't right."

Kiku was completely confused over what the German was telling him, but before the Asian had chance to question gilbert or even ask Arthur, the messy haired blonde Brit suddenly stood up and ran away from both the hurtful words and the people that were saying them.

**That is another chapter done. So anyone want to take a guess what has happened or what is strange about Arthur's family. Thank you for reading this and please R and R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Wolfairer here and I have another chapter ready for you to read. Anyway here is the chapter and I will just leave you alone so that you can read. Also new characters are mentioned so here are the countries names**

**Yao Wang-China  
Kaoru Wang-Hong Kong  
Emil Bondevik-Iceland  
Elizabeta Hedervary-Hungary**

Arthur had quickly made his way out of the cafeteria and got into the boy's bathroom. Arthur made his way over to the one of the sinks. He started to dampen the green shirt with cold water trying his best to try and get the mash and gravy stain off it.

The young man tried his best not to let a single tear fall from his green eyes. The Brit felt like he had a close connection to Kiku for some reason and due to it Arthur hated that; Gilbert seemed to be trying to get Kiku away from him as well for some reason.

Suddenly the bathroom door started to creak open. The blonde quickly wiped his eyes to try and get rid of any tears that were in them, Arthur then turned around to see two teenagers stood there.

One of them had short light blonde hair; there was a single curl that stuck out on the left side of his head. There was also a hair pin in his hair that was rather close to the curl. The hair pin was in the shape of the Nordic cross as well. The teen also had dull, dark blue eyes that looked like they had no pupils at all. The male was dressed in dark blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

The other teen had shaggy strawberry blonde hair. The male also had pale skin and dark red eyes. The male teen was dressed in a long, green trench coat and dark brown trousers. The teen also had a small green top hat on that had two different coloured ribbons flowing off it. One of the ribbons was red while the other was yellow.

The two spotted Arthur and the two of them made their way over to him. "Arthur are you alright?" asked the teen with red eyes.

Arthur sighed and before he answered he turned back round so he could look at his reflection. "I'm not sure anymore Vlad."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Asked Vlad who moved to stand next to Arthur.

"I'm not sure, but for some reason I really like Kiku and if everyone turns him against me… I really don't want Kiku to hate me."

"I doubt he'll hate you." replied the blue eyed teen who was now stood on Arthur's other side.

"Oh yeah and how can you be so bloody sure Lukas?"

Lukas pointed behind Arthur. Arthur let out a sigh and turned around so that he was facing the door once again. Arthur saw that Kiku was stood near the doorway to the bathroom.

Kiku realised that he had been spotted by the other three and took a step back while saying "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure Arthur was alright. Anyway I better go."

"No, you don't have to leave. You should come and join us." Stated Vlad.

"I do not wish to intrude on you."

Kiku turned to leave which caused Arthur to call after him. "Kiku please, just come and join us. Lukas and Vlad don't bite."

Kiku reluctantly decided to walk towards the other three and Vlad smirked at Kiku to show him long, white canines. "I don't know Arthur. I would like to have a bite of him."

Lukas smacked Vlad on the back of the head due to the comment and stated to a nervous Kiku "Ignore the idiot, he's harmless. Anyway my name is Lukas Bondevik it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah nice to meet you. My name's Vladimir Lupei, but my friends call me Vlad… Wait everyone calls me that."

"And as you can see Vlad really doesn't have a good sense of humour." Added Arthur which causes Kiku to laugh quietly.

"I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Kiku Honda."

"Wait, aren't you Yao and Kaoru's Japanese cousin?" Asked Lukas.

"That is correct; however I do not remember them mentioning you Lukas."

"No well I have not met them. I'm Kaoru's boyfriend's older brother."

"I can see the family resemblance to Emil now."

"Hey Lukas, you didn't tell me that your brother is dating." Stated Vlad.

"That's because you didn't ask Vladimir."

"Vlad just because Elizabeta won't go out with you doesn't mean that every bloody one has to stop dating." Said Arthur.

"She doesn't keep turning me down; she won't even give me the chance to ask her."

"That might be because every time you see her you bloody insult her!" Arthur yelled.

"It's not my fault. I see her and have to; it's a force of habit."

Arthur and Kiku laughed while Lukas shook his head at his Romanian friend; however the group were broken off when the bell went off.

"Rahat! We better go, catch you later." Vlad said and quickly grabbed Lukas wrist and started to put him off towards the doorway and disappeared from the other two's vision.

"We better leave as well so that we are not late to lesson." Stated Kiku.

The messy haired blonde nodded and the pair left the bathroom and headed to their next lesson.

**I will leave that chapter there. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please R and R, reviews make me update quicker. Thank you for reading.**

**Translation**

**Rahat-Shit (Romanian)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Wolfairer here again with another update. Anyway once again new characters are introduced so there names will be bellow this. Anyway read and I hope you enjoy.**

**Allistor Kirkland-Scotland  
Dylan Kirkland-Wales**

Like all of the other students Arthur was happy when the finally bell for the day went off to indicate that it was the end of lessons. The British teen was walking home due to him not living too far from the college. The pavements were full of different people whenever college finished, this was because Arthur finished college at five and most of the adult clocked off work at that time as well. This also caused the roads to be busy as well and loads of cars were driving past.

Arthur looked in front of him to see that Kiku was walking a couple of metres in front of him with another teenager. "Kiku! Kiku wait up!" Arthur yelled after him.

The black haired male turned around to see who was calling him and spotted Arthur dodging and moving around people to get to him. Kiku stopped walking and decided to wait for the other, but this caused the other teen he was walking with to stop next to him and say "Kiku come on aru. You never know what Kaoru could be doing."

The teen that was with Kiku had long, dark brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. The male had light pink skin and brown eyes too. He was also wearing a dark green top that had a large, red, five pointed star in the centre of it and he was also wearing dark brown trousers. The looked to see what had caused Kiku to stop walking.

Arthur finally reached the pair with some difficultly and the long haired teen asked "What do you want with Kiku, Arthur?"

"Leave Arthur alone Yao-san, he is a friend."

The teen known as Yao sent a deathly glare towards Arthur then spun back round and started to walk off.

Kiku lets out a sigh of defeat. "I apologise for my cousin Arthur. Yao-san has become more protective since what happened."

"Why? What happened Kiku?"

Kiku lowered his head slightly so he was unable to see Arthur and replied. "Nothing."

The messy haired blonde was desperate to push the subject to find out why the Asian looked so upset. However Arthur decided against it so Kiku did not get angry or upset at Arthur.

The two teens started to walk in complete silence due to neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

Eventually the two reached a road turning off the main road and lead down to a dead end, this caused Kiku to stop walking which, in turn, stopped Arthur as well and look down at the smaller male.

"This is my street Arthur." Kiku stated.

"Oh right, I still have to carry on for another ten minutes or so."

"I will see you tomorrow then Arthur. Sayōnara."

"Goodbye Kiku, have a nice night."

After that the two of them split up with Kiku heading down the street. Arthur made sure that the road was clear for any on coming vehicles and once he knew that it was clear crossed the road. Arthur carried on walking down the main road and finally was standing in front of his house.

Arthur lived in a two storey house, the walls were painted a creamy colour, and however the paint was starting to chip away due to the weather. In the tiny front garden there was a small patch of grass that looked like it was starting to die off due to the lack of nutrition it was getting. There was also a small pebble covered pathway that lead up to the two steps that lead to the front door.

Arthur started to walk down the pathway and make his way to the white, plastic door and opened it. Arthur shut the door once he was inside the house and shouted "I'm home!"

Without even waiting for a reply Arthur ran up the flight of stairs and dropped his bag down in his room next to his door. Arthur's room was quite small. The walls were painted a light green nx they were mostly covered in several posters from his favourite movies like Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, and as a couple of poster from his two favourite television shows, Sherlock and Merlin. His single bed was pushed up against one of the walls which was the furtherst from the door. There was also a large desk against the right wall. On the desk was a laptop and small television.

Arthur looked around his bedroom and starts to head out it and walks down the stairs. Arthur walks into the kitchen. The kitchen had working sides all the way round the side of the room and slightly stuck out so that there was a breakfast area.

Arthur saw that there was someone in the kitchen. The figure appeared to be male and had short, auburn hair that was messy just like Arthur's. He also had dark green eyes that looked like they had a tint of auburn in them. The male looked to be in his mid-twenties and was taller than Arthur. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that had a white cross on it; he was also wearing dark red trousers. The male was cutting up large pieces of meat.

"Do you need any help with tea Allistor?"

"No I don't Arthur." Allistor stated.

"What are we having?"

"Haggis."

Suddenly the front door opened and once again a voice could be heard yelling "Anyone at home?"

"In the kitchen Dylan!" Arthur yelled back.

Footsteps could be heard and finally Dylan walked into the room. Dylan had light reddish-blonde hair that was as messy as his brothers. He also had forest green eyes and was dressed in a white shirt with a bright red dragon outline on it. Dylan was also wearing green trousers as well.

"You alright Dylan?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey Allistor do you want help with tea?" Dylan asked.

"No I don't." Allistor growled out.

"Alright then. What are we having?"

Suddenly Allistor slammed the knife down on the chopping board and shouted "Right that's it! Both of you out of the fucking kitchen now!"

With that both Arthur and Dylan quickly got out of the room so that their angry older brother could make them tea.

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

After an hour of waiting in the front room Allistor finally called his younger brothers through so that they were able to eat the homemade haggis with a mixture of different vegetables.

After they finished eating Arthur along with Dylan washed the dishes and put them away. After the two of them finished the washing Dylan decided to go and sit with Allistor in the kitchen.

Arthur however headed up to his room. Once in his bedroom Arthur decided to try and do some of his coursework. Arthur was happily doing them all when all of a sudden his bedroom door opened by Allistor. "Me and Dylan are heading to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight Allistor."

With that Allistor left the bedroom and made his way over to his own room.

Arthur stretched in his seat and saved his work. Arthur then turned off his laptop. The teen changed into a plain white shirt and just left his boxers on too. The blonde turned off his bedroom light and made his way over to his bed, then the male wrapped himself up underneath his quilt. Arthur tried his best to try and fall asleep however all he was able to do was think about a certain black haired teen.

Finally after nearly two hours of tossing and turning in his bed Arthur had fallen asleep. However even in his dreams the Asian was intruding in them.

**Right I think that is a good place to stop the chapter. Please, please, please R and R to make me a very happy writer. Thank you for reading.**

**Translation**

**Sayōnara-Goodbye (Japanese)**


End file.
